The Gnome Ranger
by The Mute Bard
Summary: A companion story to the tale of Arathamus, this details the adventures of the gnome ranger, Elrick, and his allies in his battle against evil.


It was yet another day's job well done for Elrick, as the ranger finished escorting the small caravan into town. The gnome ranger found that such work suited him, as it allowed him to spend time in the woods. Unlike many of his kin, Elrick loved to forests and felt a deep connection to nature. He had just spent the last tenday escorting his good friend Khevrey from the deep hills laden with iron to this port city. Khevrey ran a small mining operation and smelted fresh iron into bars to sell to the dwarven smiths, however, he was also an accomplished sword smith and would occasionally make and sell a few fine blades as well. Elrick was in an unusually good mood this day because working for Khevrey almost guaranteed action. The smith was a fine worker, but seemed to draw danger like mead draws flies. In the past ten days, Elrick had had to clear debris from fallen trees, rockslides, and scout a detour around a camped band of marauding bugbears. To make matters worse, Khevrey had wanted to attack the band of bugbears, and it had taken all of Elrick's negotiating skills to convince the brash merchant that there was no way they could defeat fifteen bugbears. But despite all the hardships, Elrick loved this job. He thrived in adversity, and working with Khevrey always provided opportunities to let off some steam.

As the caravan filed through the city gates, Khevrey lagged behind to speak with Elrick privately. Khevrey knew that Elrick hated the crowded city streets, and didn't want to make his good friend too uncomfortable.

"Elrick, thanks once again for helping out with the caravan. Glittergold only knows what would happen to us without you."

"Ah, it is always a pleasure working for you, my friend. If something were to happen to you, well, my life would be a lot less interesting." Elrick replied jovially.

Khevrey then took off his backpack and pulled out his special bag of holding. Always the crafty merchant, he kept his valuables in the expensive bag of holding, but disguised the bag itself inside a compartment inside his traveler's backpack. After a quick bit of rummaging, he pulled out a small bag of coins to give to Elrick for his services rendered, but unlike all the previous times this same exchange had transpired, he reached once more into the pouch. With a heave, he tugged out a long, cloth wrapped parcel. "Here, I made this one especially for you. May it serve you well and may you seldom have need for it." So saying, he offered the bundle to Elrick. The ranger deftly untied the ropes binding the parcel together to reveal a gnomish longsword encased in a finely wrought leather scabbard. He carefully drew the sword to reveal a shining blade with delicate engravings on it. Elrick's own name was engraved on the blade in fine gnomish lettering, and Khevrey's masterwork signature was etched upon the cross guard of the hilt.

"Thank you, I'm at a loss for words. I will treasure it always, just as I treasure our friendship." Elrick stammered, truly overwhelmed. He knew that Khevrey was a true friend, a rare commodity for a reclusive scout like Elrick, but he also knew that Khevrey's blades sold for a hundred times what a regular blade went for.

Khevrey spoke up again, eager to break the awkward silence. "After I unload this merchandise, me and the boys are gonna crash that new pub down by the docks. I hear they have some fine honeymead. You should join us."

"No thanks Khevrey, you know I don't drink anything stronger than tea. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the trip back to the hills, but for today, I think I'm just going to relax and have a picnic right outside the city walls."

"Suit yourself, you old stogey, just means more mead for me!" Khevrey replied jovially as he waddled off into the city.

That would end up being the last time Elrick saw his friend alive. Khevrey died brutally that night at the hands of an irate bard he had been heckling. The villain was subdued and subsequently banished from the kingdom, but that did little to assuage the red hot anger burning in Elrick's heart. Elrick forswore vengeance upon the bard the moment he saw Khevrey's battered body being hauled out to the city graveyard the next day.

Life was never quite the same for the scout after that fateful night. His best friend and most loyal client was dead, and Elrick found himself devoting more and more time to the woods, alone with his thoughts. After about six months, he began to recover, thanks to the aid of traveling clerics of Elhanna. He spent several weeks in quite contemplation and meditation under their guidance, and when he ventured forth once more, he was a new gnome. Prior to Khevrey's death, Elrick had been a guide for caravans and occasional adventurer parties, working for the highest bidder. He had served a brief time as a coastal patroller for the dwarven defense force, but the salt air and the sight of the sea were not to his taste, and he had little use for the strict formality and order of the military. Now, Elrick decided to focus more on the defense of his people against any evil he found. Previously he had thought that evil was always apparent: goblins and kobold raiding parties, the occasional highwaymen and outlaw monsters, but now he understood far more. Evil could take many forms, even that of a charismatic bard singing in a tavern. He would have to be always on guard; always suspicious. However, the passing of his dear friend also left him scarred emotionally, as he vowed never again to become attached to anyone to the point where their loss would hurt him.


End file.
